


Dirty Dancing In The Dark

by runderhill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runderhill/pseuds/runderhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides to pull a prank to test out his new spy cameras. Things go even better than anticipated. Sterek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dancing In The Dark

Stiles couldn't catch his breath.

And for once it had nothing to do with murderous beasts chasing him down.

Or really, really epic sex with a guy he swears is actually just one massive pair of scowl-y eyebrows wearing a wolf suit.

This time it was from full body, convulsive laughter.

The tiny wireless surveillance cameras were bought to help keep an eye on any shady newcomers to town. The pack mostly had a handle on the local threats, but it seemed like the epic, potential life-as-we-know-it ending big bads almost exclusively turned out to be recent arrivals who usually seemed perfectly normal at first, and sometimes downright helpful.

There was no such thing as being too careful when you live in a town which literally draws danger to it.

When the spy cameras arrived, naturally Stiles had totally pure intentions. He just wanted to test them out to make sure they worked. Scout's honor!

Anyone messing with Derek's car tended to incur a goodly amount of wrath, but Stiles knew that he has more than just a few free passes left. So, when Stiles installed the cameras in Derek's badass Camaro, and tossed the Top 40 Pop Dance Remix CD (that Danny had given Stiles before he had left town) in the stereo, and filled the heating/cooling ducts with a fine, sparkly confetti, and left a Post-It note attached to Derek's steering wheel suggesting that he just 'Shake It Off'...It was one of Stiles' more mild pranks, but he knew Derek's reaction would be comedy gold.

Stiles had anticipated the curious and cautious approach to the car seat. He had also anticipated the wide eyed surprise and flash of anger when the A/C kicked on and the inside of Derek's precious car looked like a bomb had gone off at a glitter factory.

What he hadn't banked on was watching Derek 'Life Is Serious Business' Hale busting a goddamn move and singing (loudly and off-key) song after song!

He never missed a beat, and he knew most of the lyrics. By heart.

This was too good! Stiles had finally gotten a hold of himself, and was putting some clips together to send to Scott.

Too engrossed in what he was doing to hear his window slide open.

Too focused to hear the familiar faint thud of an intruder landing in his room.

Screw Adderall...Apparently all he needed was silly video of Derek to keep him fully engaged.

The same Derek who was now leaning dangerously close over Stiles' left shoulder, practically breathing down his neck, “What are you doing, Stiles?”

It was a low, calm question that still came out rough and rumbled. When his volume got particularly low, Derek tended to speak from his chest. It normally turned Stiles on, but this sudden intrusion made Stiles literally leap out of his chair. He may have let out a not-so-manly scream while simultaneously mashing buttons on his keyboard to try to hide the clip that was clearly playing on his monitor. He only managed to turn the volume up louder.

He quickly shut off the monitor and unplugged his speakers from the wall, and then spun breathless (for the second time in so many hours) to face Derek, who still had shiny bits in his hair. “Jesus Christ, Derek! You're going to give me a heart-attack one of these days! What are you doing here?!”

Derek smirked, and walked forward into Stiles' space, “I asked you first...” He reached for the monitor to turn it back on while keeping his eyes on the way Stiles squirmed. When he turned it back on, the video had come to an end and had freeze-framed on Derek doing one of his most cringe inducing moves. Derek's eyebrows made for the ceiling and his eyes went slightly wide.

Stiles started stammering, “Derek, please don't kill me...I'm sorry! I was just trying to test out the cameras, and I thought it would be funny to prank you, and oh my god Derek, how do you know that many Taylor Swift songs, seriously? I didn't think you'd have enough hours in the day between training, and scouting, and being a grumpy wolf, and when I saw you grooving like that, and being an adorable fuzz-ball, I just wanted to share it with Scott so that he could see you like I get to see you, because he doesn't believe me about you being a total dork sometimes, and did I say don't kill me already, because seriously Derek my dad's the Sheriff, and you'll be suspect numero uno!” He finally took a breath, and scanned Derek's face and body language to get a better read of the situation.

It didn't take an expert when Derek broke into a grin that spread from ear to ear, and pulled a camera from his leather jacket pocket. “Stiles, I knew you were filming me. I could tell from the second I got in the car.”

Stiles' jaw fell wide open, “You knew?! How?”

Derek shrugged, “You always sit shotgun. Your scent was all over the backseat. When I remembered that you got your package the other night, I put two and two together...”

Stiles smiled slightly, “And you put on a show for me...”

Derek got shy at that, looked away, and cleared his throat, “I thought it would make you happy, so...You know...”

It was Stiles' turn to invade Derek's personal space. He stepped forward, and cuddled into Derek's chest. He stood tall to nuzzle into Derek's neck, and cooed into his ear, “Oh, it did...I could show you just how happy it made me...I think it's my turn to do a little dance for you.”

Derek allowed himself to be pushed back onto the bed, as Stiles turned down the light, ready to give his boyfriend his own private show.

“Don't think this gets you out of vacuuming the Camaro, Stiles...”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt at the OTPPrompt Tumblr: Person A is laughing so hard watching a video on the PC, and Person B, curious, goes to Person A just to find out that the funny video is a video of them in their auto while singing aloud.


End file.
